katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Monsters Unleashed
Plot Part 1 During Katie Sandow's famous ride with Emily, Wallace, Gromit, Hutch, and Sonic The Hedgehog, they were in Lady Tottington's brand new Museum of the custom Animatronics. Princess Morbucks invades the museum, Sonic and Wallace tries to capture it but got stuck on Princess Morbucks' ropy legs and got needled and faints, luckily, Emily cuts the rope off with Hutch's carrot while Victor Quartermaine laughs evilly. Emily founded a clue or Princess Morbucks' new glowing glass. Part 2 The gang are at Sonic's Store watching tv with Sonic's friends and Sadness and Fear. the gang says its there fault that the costume were ruined from Morbucks and Victor, however, they went up to the attic to do some research about the needle and it contains the Were-animals depending what they want to be and it was created on the needle by Zeena The Zeti and was originally made by Veruca Salt. Part 3 Katie, Emily, Wallace, Gromit and Hutch are going in Veruca Salt's mansion and investigate. However, Hutch foolishly pulls the doorbell twice which cause the gang trapped in a small sphere ball to be unlocked until Mr. Salt sets them free. Emily fortunately brought some equipments to get them out and succeeds. Wallace stole Katie's theme to split up to search anything weird. Katie, Emily and Hutch founds Veruca's secret were-animal books and the book is an instructions how to create evil were-animal-monsters. Meanwhile, Wallace was stealing things from Veruca as a "clue" until sometime later, he turned into a were-rabbit and chases Gromit out. Gromit tries to bract the door but the were-rabbit got in and was about to hurt Gromit. Hutch tries to save the day but got knocked out. Katie fights the were-rabbit and Emily tries to help Katie where's the weakness on him (by kicking the were-rabbit in the crunch by Emily), The Were-rabbit turned into Wallace and the gang escapes verruca's mansion. Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Part 8 Later that evening at Dr. Eggman's lair, Sonic , Wallace and Katie worried then axe throw a huge log by Victor Q and the other villains coerce Katie , Wallace and Sonic to Unleash the magic , then Katie sings , Wallace and Sonic worried and shocked then Dr. Eggman and Victor Q pushes a hidden button then Wallace , Sonic and Katie trapped in high energy shield then Eggman laugh evily and pushes a button then Dark Gaia rises then Wallace turns into the were-rabbit Katie and Sonic turns into two werehogs then Part 9 next night , Katie sings Circus Monster and about she, sonic and wallace transforming into two werehogs and one were-rabbit unleashed Part 10 Characters Katie Sandow Sonic The Hedgehog/ Sonic The Werehog Fear Sadness Wallace/The Were-Rabbit Hutch Emily Chip Tails The Fox Amy Rose Lady Tottington Gromit Victor Quartermaine Dr. Eggman Dark Gaia Orbot Animatronics Princess Morbucks Songs Boulevard of Broken Dreams Unleash The Magic Circus Monster Quotes Katie, Wallace, and Sonic transforamations Katie = "*grunts* Helllllp MEEE! *screams in pain* Wallace = " *yelping and moaning and screaming * " Sonic "*scream in pain* " Trivia Category:Season 8 Category:Video Games Category:Sonic The Hedgehog's Appearance Category:Emily's Appearance Category:Wallace's Appearance Category:Victor's Appearance Category:Hutch's Appearance Category:Katie's Appearance Category:Gromit's Appearance Category:Episodes Category:Long episodes